


So, um?

by Shenanigans



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bart asks the important questions dude, Other, Teen Titans - Freeform, ficlet of what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart asks the important questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, um?

"So, um," Bart tilts his head, zipping around Conner with a wild blush that must have lasted years in relative time. "CanIaskyouaquestion?"

Conner stayed where he was, tossing the baseball into the air and catching it, tossing it again,t he steady slap as he rolled his head along the back of the couch to focus on the place Bart seemed to stand still the longest. "Shoot."

Bart went quiet, materializing fully without the gaussian blur to his edges and held Conner's gaze. "How do boys have sex with you if you're impregnable? Do you like-" he cut off with a meep, blurring around the room again.

Conner found himself flushing in return, eyes going wide. "Did you just ask me about butt sex?"

"Yes,Ididbutnotlikethatokay."

"Um, okay."

"I mean, it's like a layer right, your aura, cause I was reading about the idea behind it so it would have to cover you completely for you to be impregnable or invulnerable or whatever, so does it go... um, inside?"

"What?"

"Like, when you talk, is your tongue invulnerable too? Your throat?" Bart had found a diplomatic way of putting it. Conner took a moment to be mildly impressed.

Conner shifted. "I guess?"

"So, like, does it snap back? Like someone could, like, losetheirjunk."

"Um." Conner did his best impression of a sloth rolling to hide his face in the cushions, covering the back of his head with his hands. "It hasn't come up."

"Okay, good, cause I like Rob. I don't want him to be junkless."

"What!?"

"I mean, when you guys try it and junk, because I know I'm-"

"Not an issue."

Bart came to another complete stop, blinking at him. "What? Really?"

"Yes, really."

They stared at each other for a long minute and Conner could almost hear the gunslinger whistle and imaginary tumbleweed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Conner palmed the back cushion, lifting it bodily. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to try and not die of embarrassment."

Bart nodded vigorously and zipped out of the room. The cushion muffled most of the television noise, but the back of his neck prickled. He sighed, lifting up to glare at the shadow in the corner of the room. "You could have piped in at any time, dick."

"Not my department." Tim's smile was visible for just a second before the cape moved and Conner could finally pick out his silhouette.

"I hate you."

"Not according to Bart."

"Oh, shut up and go be one with the night somewhere productive."

He tried to hide under the cushions again, but super hearing let him know that Tim laughed lowly all the way back to his sound proofed room.


End file.
